Snowed in (A sao Fan-Fic)
by TheAtomicRebel
Summary: Oh no Kirito and Asuna are both snowed in at kirito's house Whatwill happen Read to find out.


Snowed in… A SAO FAN-FICTION

Kirito stared out his classroom window watching the snow fall down it seemed like every second was weeks waiting for school to be over. He took notes on what his teacher was speaking about but he wasn't thinking about the notes he was thinking about asuna…

Asuna was thinking about Kirito. She took notes too but every few paragraphs she would write Kirito Kun,

Kirito was really excited because for the week they were both staying at his house because Asuna's mom had to go overseas. Asuna was Ecstatic as well!

Once class was done they both met by their lockers. Asuna flashed a smile at Kirito. Kirito smiled back and held her hand entangling their fingers. When they arrived at Kirito's house. And sat on the couch. Asuna pecked kirito on the lips, And embraced Kirito.

Kirito kissed back. Kirito put his hands on her waist.

The wind howled as they Kissed and then the whole house went dark.

"Huh?," Kirito asked,

"Did your house lose power?" Asuna asked,

Kirito walked to the window to find at least a foot of snow!

"That explains it…" Kirito says

Kirito walks over to the door and tries to open it but...

"It's frozen shut!" He exclaims,

"Oh no!" Asuna says,

Kirito thinks "Well if there is one good thing about this I get to be alone with Asuna..."

Asuna Thinks "Well I get alone time with Kirito,"

Asuna starts to shiver… "I-I'm really cold…" she says

She clings to Kirito.

"WHOA You must be cold!" Kirito says "Your skin is fridged!"

"You're so warm…" Asuna says as she hums kirito's favorite tune.

Kirito smiles and runs his hands through her hair.

"I can hear your heart beating…" Asuna says with her head on his chest.

Kirito's heart is racing. He loves Asuna and when she gets this close his heart skips a beat and start beating faster…

"Asuna…" Kirito says gazing longingly into her eyes…

"Yes Kirito Kun?" Asuna says

"You are everything to me" Kirito says.

They both exchanged nervous smiles and asuna Leans in and kisses Kirito.

Kirito kisses back deepening the kiss.

Suddenly Kirito felt warm again. As he whispers in Asuna's ear… "I hope this never ends…"

After fifteen minutes Asuna eyes grow heavy…

Kirito yawns, "I think i'll hit the hay…" He says sleepily,

"Yeah me too" Asuna says as well,

"Kirito walks upstairs and into his bed as Asuna follows They both change into their nightwear and Asuna and Kirito fall asleep.

Kirito woke up to see that Asuna was right next to him sleeping like a baby… Kirito smiles at the sight…

"Asuna always looks so cute when shes asleep," Kirito says.

Kirito taps Asuna's cheek.

Asuna slowly opens her eyes and smiles when she see Kirito.

"Hey Asuna"

"Hello Kirito"

Asuna gets up and stretches… The power was still out…

"So what do you wanna do?" Asuna asks Kirito,

Kirito shrugs "I don't care as long as I do it with you,"

Asuna blushes and says "I love you Kirito kun"

"I love you too Asuna" Kirito says

The two walk downstairs hand in hand… Smiling nervously. Asuna brings out the sandwiches she packed in a cooler. Kirito loved these sandwiches! Kirito Smiles and takes a sandwich.

"Thank you Asuna!" Kirito says happily with a mouthful of food. Asuna smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

After Kirito finishes his sandwich he puts his arm around Asuna. And they watch the snow fall…

Kirito was scared... How long would they be stuck here though... Even though with Asuna this was bliss... But how long will they last?

Asuna could stay like this forever... She couldn't live without Kirito... No matter how cold... No matter what happens... She will love Kirito.

They both gaze longingly into each others eyes.

It was getting late... So Kirito carrys Asuna up to bed...

Kirito lays down next to her...

(WARNING THIS PART IS A REFERENCE FROM SAO HOLLOW REALISATION)

"H-hey are you alright?" Asuna asks "you haven't said much all day... Whats wrong?"

"I-Im fine... Im sorry," Kirito repies "I just wonder how long we will be here..."

"Eventually we will run out of food..."Kirito says

"I know but..." Asuna says

"huh?" Kirito says

"I just need you..." Asuna says "Now hurry up and kiss me..."

Kirito kisses her soft and long.

"That was so nice... Now hold me close..." Asuna says dreamily

Kirito embraces her...

"You smell so nice... I can hear you heart racing he he" Asuna says

"Its beating for you..." Kirito says.

"Kirito... do you love me?" Asuna asks

"Asuna... Of course I do..." Kirito responds

"He he..."

"Asuna... I can't live without you..."

"Kirito... m-maybe we should..."

Asuna grabs Kirito. They passionitly kiss. Asuna takes Kiritos shirt and pants off and they lay down... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)LENNY ALERT

*CENCORNED*

"That was nice..." Asuna says  
"You were nice," Kirito says.


End file.
